Fuses of many different types are known for preventing hazardous conditions and protecting electrical components from damage caused by excessive current flow through a circuit or device. Fuses have applications in automobiles, general electronics including computers and telecommunications equipment, high power markets such as in industrial and commercial circuits and electrical distribution networks as well as in many other fields in which current protection is required or desired.
As a result of the purpose and typical construction of a fuse in a circuit or device, it is often difficult readily to determine if the cause of an interruption in electrical power is the result of a blown fuse and, if so, which fuse when an application includes more than a single fuse. Although a few fuses have been proposed which attempt to indicate when the fuse has blown, such fuses have tended to be less than satisfactory, either due to expense, potentially hazardous conditions caused by the indicator or because the devices were difficult to read.
It would be desirable to provide a fuse state indicating device which is inexpensive and easy to read.